User blog:Daniel Smith/Perk-a-Colas of Apocalypse VI leaked
< User blog:Daniel Smith:Title for Apocalypse VI confirmed! Some utilities and Perk-a-Colas of Apocalypse VI ''have been confirmed. Perks Each Perk-a-Cola is an adaption of every canonical Perk. The Perks from ''Apocalypse VI ''have recieved name changes and some upgrades. There will also be Perks that do not correspond with canonical Perks. Note: There may be more Perks added to the list. The confirmed Perks are as follows: *Painkiller - Painkiller was originally supposed to appear in ''Spacefront, but it was added to Apocalypse VI. It is the replacement for Juggernog, and thus costs 2500 points. *Iron Gut - Iron Gut is a Perk that doesn't have a canon equal. Iron Gut costs 6000. When downed, the player will keep all their current Perks. *Nuka Cola - Nuka Cola is a custom Perk. It costs 1250 points. When the player is downed a Nuke will be activated, allowing teammates enough time to revive the downed player. *Belly Bomb - Belly Bomb is the replacement for PhD Flopper, and thus costs 2000 points. However, the machine has acquired a different color scheme. *Team Player - Team Player is the replacement for Quick Revive, and thus costs 1500 points. *Awesome Ale - Awesome Ale is one of the Perks that doesn't correspond with a canon Perk. Awesome Ale allows the player to carry three weapons and when downed use a primary weapon. It costs 4000 points, and the machine is a rustic black. *Tripler Tequila - Triple Tequila is a Perk that correspond with any canon Perk. Tripler Tequila triples the amount of points the player will recieve for each kill. Due to its very helpful effect, it costs 5000 points. *Speedy Scotch - Speed Scotch is the replacement for Speed Cola, and thus costs 3000 points. However, the machine's green color has been darkened, so it is now sea green. The player also switches weapons and rebuild barriers faster. *Running Rogers - Running Rogers is the replacement for Stamin-Up, and thus costs 2000 points. *Bombtastic Beer - Bombtastic Beer is another Perk that doesn't correspond with a canon Perk. Bombtastic Beer increases the explosion of any explosive weapon and costs 1000 points. *X-Ray Applejuice - X-Ray Applejuice was originally supposed to appear in the Hellbound storyline, but it was added to Apocalypse VI. X-Ray Applejuice does not have a corresponding canon Perk. When bought for 250 points, it allows the player to see where another Perk is located on the map. *Lightweight Liquor - Lightweight Liquor is a custom Perk. It makes the player's jump higher and allows them to run faster when using light machine guns. It costs 500 points. *Headshot Heineken - Headshot Heineken is the replacement for Deadshot Daiquiri, however it only costs 500 points. The machine has been made slightly larger. *Champions' Cocktail - Champions' Cocktail costs absolutely nothing, but can only be bought when all other Perks have been obtained. There are a few Perks that I'm debating whether of not should be put into the storyline. These Perks are being debated because they either have a similar effect of another Perk, are too powerful, or are just plain worthless. They are as follows: *Hungover - Hungover costs 1000 points. When the player falls from an elevated area, they would not take any damage. *Takedown - Takedown would increase any weapons' damage by 20%, and would cost 3000 points. *Sniperaide - Sniperaide would allow the player to hold their breath for an unlimited amount of time when sniping. It would also remove the sway of all weapons. It would cost 750 points. *Run-'n'-Gun - Run-'n'-Gun combines the effects of Speedy Scotch, Lightweight Liquor, Team Player, and Running Rogers. It would cost 7000 points, the price of the four Perks. *Counter Cola - Counter Cola would add a digital-like counter to the left top of the player's screen that would tell how many zombies are left in the round. It would cost 250 points. *Steady-Aim Soda - As its name suggests, it would decrease the size of the crosshairs on weapons. It would cost 500 points. *Chance Enhancer - Chance Enhancer would increase the chance of obtaining a light machine gun or Wonder Weapon from the Mystery Box. It would cost 2000 points. Category:Blog posts